Leaf Acadamy
by Crazy 1234
Summary: The naruto charcters are back in school and Naruto needs a totuer cuz lets face it he sucks. He asks Hinata the smartest,sexyest and sweetest girl in class. What will happen? Read 2 find out


Naruto&Hinata

Sakaura POV

"mnv" I groaned at the sound of the birds chirping. I looked at Hinata she was still sleeping. _"Damn she's so lucky, she got perfect hair, perfect curves, Big tities, and she has a huge ass! what do i have NOTHING! not one single curve on my body!"_ I thought "Oh crap today is the first day of school" I said "Hey Hinata wake up we got to go to school " I said shaking the young 17-year-old. "Hmmm S-sakaura?" She asked " dammit Hinata we're going to be late for school" I yelled running to the bathroom. I quickly showered and put on my school uniform. Plaid red and black skirt with a white top and red tie. I put the Black Jacket that came with it. I brushed my pink hair and smiled in the mirror. " Yo Hinata are you re- How are you dressed already?" I asked " Remember we got two showers" Hinata asked

" Oh yeah well let's go" I said

" Did you forget we have to go to home room" Hinata asked

" Nope" I smiled as we walked

Naruto Pov

(Naruto & Neji's room)

(Naruto's dream)

"Huh where am I ?" "oh cool ramen" "Hey Hinata what are you wearing?" I looked her up and down " Shit what the hell are you doing help me I need some loving" " oh Hinata you're a very naughty girl" I moaned

( Out of naruto's dream)

Neji's Pov

" oh Hinata you're a very naughty girl" Naruto moaned and that was the first thing I heard this morning

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT fUCKING MY COUSIN!" I yelled as Naruto just blushed and had a nosebleed.

" Don't blush man what's wrong with you?!" I yelled

" Um well you see I wasn't dreaming about that" He murmured blushing some more

" Whatever dude we - OH SHIT WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom and did a quick shower wash (by quick I mean 2 seconds). While Naruto took 5 minutes 5 MINUTES 5 WHOLE MINUTES! WHO TAKES THAT LONG IN A SHOWER! IF YOU ASK ME HE'S USES ALL THAT PRECIOUS TIME ON HIS FREAKIN HAIR I MEAN SERIOUSLY WE NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL AND HE IS WORRING ABOUT LOOKS.

" NAURTO GET YOUR ASS OUT WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW" I yelled while fixing my tie.

" DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST I TRYING TO SHIT HERE." he yelled " WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE A SHIT!

GET THE MOTHERFUCKER ASS OUT OF HERE!" I yelled

" NO!" He yelled back. " HOW BIG IS YOUR SHIT?! I asked " COME IN IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!" He yelled " DUDE THATS GROSS!" I yelled. I had no choice but the only way to get Naruto out of the bathroom and into school was... " HEY NARUTO HINATA IS IN A SEXY BUNNY OUTFIT!" I yelled and just like that the bathroom door swung open showing and 18-year-old Naruto in his uniform. " Crap I really thought she was in a sexy bunny suit" Naruto signed " Fuck you, you bastered" I said grabbing my backpack. " Hell no" Naruto smirked while closing the door.

School Time

Hinata's POV

I was blushing while daydreaming about Naruto. _" Will he ever take notice of me?" _I asked my self. Tenten was snapping her fingers in my face. " Damn Hinata were you having a wet dream about Naruto?" She asked

Ino smirked at _**that** _comment " Yes Tenten she was thinking how Naruto can fit his huge dick in her pussy" Ino gave me a sly smile Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Shut up Ino you know How Hinata is" She said putting an arm around me.

" Ummm Thanks Sakaura-chan" I smile. Naruto and Neji came in with Kakashi.

" Naruto you are into so much" Neji started to talk but, Kakashi shut him up with his hand over Neji's mouth

"Neji shut the Fuck up."

"Yes sir" Neji signed

" Okay class today we are going to watch a video about how math helps you in combat because I don't want to- you know what forget it go home you bunch of dumbass and you have a quiz in two days so get the hell out of my sight and Naruto find a touter cause lets face it you suck at everything" Kakashi smirked.

Naurto gave him the finger " Fuck you" He said.

Naurto looked around the classroom until his eyes settled on me. I blushed and looked away and well pretend to listen to Ino talk. I felt someone tap me. I turned to only meet to pairs of blue eyes. Naruto smiled

" Hey Hinta can you touter me?" He asked

" Sure Naurto- kun why not" I smiled and blushed at the same time. " Thanks you can come to my place and study with me" He flashed me a sweet smile and walked away.

" Ooooolala you and Naruto are hooking up" Sakaura giggled

I blushed like an idiot " No Sakaura-chan it's not like that at all" I squeked

" Sure it's not" Tenten laughed

NAURTO'S POV

" Hey Neji where you studying today" I asked giddy

" Tentens dorm where else" He asked

" Wait why do you care?" Neji asked

" Um nothing it's not like I was going to invite Hinata to hep me study for the pop quiz" I said blushing

" Just don't do anything" Neji smirked

" Why you little- BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! the stupid bell cut off my cool comment. I saw Hinata with Ino,Tenten, Temari, and Sakaura. " Hey Hinata let's go!" I smiled waving her over. She turned around I coudn't help it but stare at her large breasts. I found my-self licking my lips. " Aww Gross" I heard someone say. I turned around only see Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Gaara.

" Dude are you hungry to?" Choji asked holding up some chips.

" I'll pass" I said

Out of nowhere Sasuke came up and smiled at me.

" Sup Blondie I hear you hooking up with Hinata" Sasuke smirked

" What a drag" Shikamaru complained

" Damnit I'm out of pork rinds" Choji whined

" seriously this is such a drag" Shikamaru

" if you want a drag I could tie a rope to Akamaru and one around you leg and we could take a nice drag around town" Kiba laughed but really we all know he was dead serious

" Damn why do I have to hang out with the weirdos" Shino groaned

I put my hand on his shoulder " Bro you talk to bugs and your calling us weird" I stated

" Um Naruto-kun you called me?" Hinata asked very shy and playing with her fingers looking away from my eyes. " Oh yay see you later guys me and Hinata got to study for the pop quiz." I smiled as Hinata blushed looking down at the ground. I took a great 2 second look at her and found my-self again licking my lips for something.

" Dude are you sure your not hungry?" Choji asked

" Nope I'm good" I said

" Nah Dude what Naruto wants is that" Kiba said pointing to Hinata.

I glared at Kiba

" Yea that's right he was staring at her for a reason" Sasuke smirked

I growled " Damn you Sasuke" I yelled

" What you know it's true Naruto" Sasuke smiled

" Not really" I blushed

" Then what were you staring at that caused you to lick your lips" Lee asked

" Nothing really" I said

" You see that proves he was staring at Hinata but not just Hinata mostly her huge breasts" Kiba smirked

Neji gave me the devil eyes " If you hurt her I will hunt you down like a dog and beat your mother fucking ass and cut your dick off!" Neji yelled

For the first time since I've known him I'm terrified of neji " EEK! I won't hurt her and please leave my part alone I might need in the future" I squeaked

" You won't have a future by the time I get you" Neji glared

" l-lets go Hinata" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me. I heard laughter behind me but there was no way in hell that I wasn't turning back.

HINATA'S POV

We made it to Naruto& Neji's dorm.

Naruto was out of breath and so was I.

" N-next time N-Naruto-kun d-don't rush m-me" I whimpered

" S- sorry Hinata" He huffed

I looked around this dorm it was the same like mine except the room was blued and red. I blushed when I noticed Naruto staring at me. " Please don't call me Naruto-kun" Naruto said as he moved to his bed and motion me to come and sit with him. I sat down and started blush while playing with fingers. You can understand my situation right? because 1) he's siting so close to me! 2) he's siting so close to me 3) for Pete sake he's my crush and he's siting so close to me!. " Hinta why are you so far away from me come here" Naruto waved for me to come over. " So when are we going to study" Naurto asked " Um alright lets start" I smile

2 MINUTES

" N-Naurto Wake up" I yelled

" Sorry Hinata I just hate homework and studying" Naruto said still in his sleepy state.

His blue eyes were drilling holes in my chest. No really he was staring at my chest. " Um Naruto you pervert" I yelled as I punched his mouth. " You hang out with Sakura too much " He moaned while covering his bloody mouth.

" S-sorry N-Naurto" I said but instead of saying anything Naruto seemed to take noticed of me. He looked at me up and down and smiled.

" You changed a lot Hinata" Naruto smirked when my cheeks went red as a tomato.

Before I could say anything he kissed me. I was at shock at first but I kissed back. But something in me snapped and I started to kiss hard and forceful, I was shocked when Naruto kissed me back with more force.

" Um s-sorry Nar-" He kissed me more forceful than before.

Then he layed me down to kiss my neck. He started to unzip my sweater so he can kiss more of my neck. I blushed when he stared then he removed his shirt. It took me awhile to stare at everything I can look at when Naruto removed his shirt. " You like what you see" Naruto smirked

" N-No well um... yes" I whispered still blushing He simply smirked and his hands danced around my waist.

I found my-self liking where his hands were going and started to kiss him with lots of force. I moaned when he made love mark on my neck. Then he kissed my lips while rubbing my inner thigh. I squirmed

" N- Naurto-kun n-no" I whimpered

" S-sorry Hinata I couldn't help my-self" He whispered blushing madly.

" Maybe we should go back to studying" He said getting off of me and putting his shirt back on.

" N-no it's that I don't know how to um d-do this, I n-never did it before so its my first time N-naruto" I blushed playing with my fingers.

Naruto smiled " Me two Hinata so just follow my lead ok" Naruto said removing his shirt.

" N-Naruto c-can I-I t-touch y-your..." I couldn't finish my words my eyes stared at his chest. I blushed and looked away like always playing with my fingers. " Yes Hinata you can touch my chest" Naurto smirked.

" And what's up with your fish net shirt but I do get a good view of things" He grinned looking at my breasts.

I blushed and covered my breasts. but Naruto stopped me and removed my shirt. OKAY let's get things straight I know I was shy but what I was wearing was soooo revealing. I was wearing black laced bra with purple pox dots. Naurto stared then licked his lips and bent down to kiss my neck. I moaned at the feeling of Naurto's lips against my neck. I bit my bottom lip when Naurto was going to remove my bra. " N-no N-naruto-kun" I whined While my face was red. Naurto smirked and ignored me and he unclipped my bra. I shivered when the cool air hit my chest. Naruto noticed I was cold and pressed his chest against mine. He brushed his lips against mine, Then he licked my right earlobe, I moaned , next he whispered sweet things in my ear. " I _**want** _you Hinata" Naruto rubbed my right inner thigh again causing me to squeak and close my legs. " Please Hinata don't close your legs' Naruto begged. I blushed and opened my legs. Naruto smiled and rubbed my wet panties. " Hinata you naughty girl your wet." He smirked when my cheeks got red. He removed my skirt and panties. Now I was fully undressed while Naurto was only wearing pants. " N-Naruto aren't you going to take our pants off?" I asked

" Hinata how about you take them off for me" Naurto smirked

" Um um uh" Was all I could say. But then Naruto layed down the opposite way so I could get on him. I was shy at first but I removed his pants and my fingers ended up removing his boxers too. I was at shock to see Nauto huge dick in my face. " Do you like how big my dick is Hinata?" He asked. I quickly rubbed his dick and put his member between my breasts and started to rub. I could hear Naruto's groans as they got louder. Next I put his cock in my mouth and gave his a blowjob, then a handjob and i deep throated him. " H-Hinata I'm going to cum" He moaned. " Okay Naruto-kun I'm ready" I smiled really proud of my work when Naruto cummed his cum went all over my face,hair and my mouth. " S-sorry Hinata" He whispered noticing my face and how messy it was. " I don't mind Naruto" I said.

Naruto flipped me over and began to lick my pussy. He rubbed, suck and licked my pussy. Then he slipped one finger in me. I moaned out loud as he started to pump. " Mmmmn Naruto that feels good" I whimpered. Naurto put another finger in me and started to finger me. Then he removed both his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. " Oh" I moaned. Then he finally finished when I cummed on his bed. He used his thumb to wipe up my cum from my pussy. " Hinata are you ready" He asked. " Y-yes" I said. Naruto put his dick in, it felt weird at first but when Naruto finally put his full dick and started to thrust in me I started to cry. But the problem was I wouldn't stop crying so Naruto kissed my tears away and whispered sweet things in my ear. " Hinata try to ignore the pain and focus on me" Naruto smiled. " S-sorry Naruto it just hurts!" I cried. Naruto stopped and looked at me. " H-Hinata i never wanted to hurt you" Naruto said with worried look in his eyes. " It's okay Naruto just go slowly this time" I whimpered still in pain. Naruto nodded his head and started to go slowly this time. "Oh this feels good" I moaned. Naruto smiled and continued to go slower. I got use to his dick and begged his to go faster and deeper. " Naruto ah please go harder" I moaned. Naruto put my leg on his shoulder and pounded in me. He kept this up for a long time. " Damn Damnit H-Hinata you s-so tight" Naruto growled. then we changed position and I was riding Naruto. Naruto placed his hands on my hips. He removed on hand so he could rub my clit. " Oh rub faster and pump me harder go deeper." I moaned. Naruto kissed me and licked my bottom lip. " Naruto I'm gonna ..." I yelled " Me 2 Hnata lets do it toegther" Naurto changed our position and put both my legs up. " to late ah, aaaaaaahhhhhhh" everything went white for me. I cummed all over Naruto who was smiling like someone won a billion bucks. " Um Hinata your pussy is wet and sticky" Naurto said still thrusting in me. and finally he cummed. He ploped right next to me. " Oh Hey Hinata" Naurto said " Yes Naruto" I answered. " Did you enjoy the sex or me pounding you?" Naruto asked. I thought about that that question " Both were good" I smiled " Hinata I love you will you be my g-girlfriend?" Naruto confessed " Naruto I love you too yes I'l be you girlfriend" I smiled. Naruto leaned in and kissed me. " Hey when your body stops hurting do you want to do this again?" He asked " hhhmmm Yes I do" I smiled kissing him back.

The next day

Naruto's POV

Kakashi sensi passed out our quizs.

" Naruto you falied you got lower than in F-" Kakashi said

" You should of studied" Sasuke grinned

" Insteand of Fucking Hinata" Kiba smirked

" YOU DID WHAT?!" Neji yelled

" Um uh nothing" I whimpered

choji ate some beef jerky chips " You big trouble *munch smack* bro" Choji said

I jumped out the window " Help me!" I yelled running outside.

Choji pulled out a new bag of beef jerky chips and a can of coke. " No can do" He smiled shoving mouthfuls of chips.

" NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as Neji ran after me.

I came back with a swollen dick and an aching body I limped over to Hinata

" Hinata can you soewhere privaite to tend to my wounds a.k.a suck my poor swollen dick" I whispered in her ear

She looked at me blushing I gave her my puppy dog eyes " PWease Hinata" I whimpered

"Fine lets go" She said taking to the jontier's closet She closed the door and Waited for me to take my pants off nut I didn't " Hinata I'm in pain you got to do it " I said " Um okay" Hinata took off my pants and boxers and to suck on my dick

" Oh that's good" I groaned she kept doing it until I cummed

" Thanks Hinata" I smiled pulling up my pants. Lets just hope Neji doesn't catch us

he would of cut off my balls for sure

**A/N thanks people I'll keep writing new stories and Chapters for Naruto and blah blah blah pwease review and coment on thing you want me to put in the later chapters. kiss kiss Ciao! Addio! Arrvederci! No I'm not Italian I'm just learning**


End file.
